


What Are You Doing Here?

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Het, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	What Are You Doing Here?

He watched the readout screen moodily, keeping watch on the world outside their base. Sometimes he wished that there were other Autobots alive on Earth with them, so that he'd have someone to watch his back while out on the road.

Somehow he had managed to do it again. Had managed to anger his older bondmate into a fritzing fit again.

He hadn't meant for the older mech to get himself caught in another fragging fit, instead of staying to help he had fled leaving Arcee to do it herself.

Something that he was grateful for, having a tough femme like Arcee around.

He knew that it was so easy to count her for when he accidently did something stupid enough to make their older mate fritz. He hated it when the fritzing fits happened, they were strong reminders of how his older mate was.

How he was and would act around when nearly everyone needed repairs for various reasons, whether from battles or when pranks went wrong. At least Arcee knew how to deal with them and he wanted to know how to help.

But like every other time he would retreat like a coward until Ratchet called him through the bond or Arcee came to find him.

The monitor screen in front of him, pinged with an alert from Bulkhead that he was heading back to the base. He acknowledged the other mech's transmission even as someone put their hand on his shoulder.

Thinking that it was Ratchet or Arcee, he turned ready to say something meaningful from his spark, but lost the words to speak when he saw who his current companion was staring in slight surprise.

Optimus watched him in return, his expression calm and serene though he thought that he could sense an underlying concern towards something. The something that he wasn't at all blind to, when it concerned the members of his team.

"Prime."

"Cliffjumper."

The gentle silence that fell between the two mechs, made him mentally tense and ready to open his mouth to say something out loud but Optimus beat him in breaking the silence around them.

"May I ask why are you here and not with your bondmates, Cliffjumper?"

The smaller mech looked away from his leader and looked back at the monitor, watching a dot that signified Bulkhead's current location as he formulated an answer to give to the Prime's question.

"Did something stupid which made Ratchet have another fit of fritzing. Left our quarters leaving Arcee to alone with him and tend to his fit as needed."

"May I ask what it is you did that lead up to it?"

He cleared his vents in an almost explosive sounding sigh as he gathered his thoughts and then launched into a lengthy explanation of how he had managed to goad Bumblebee and Arcee into taking part in racing with him and Bulkhead.

The results of which had been everyone heavily dented and various areas of their paint scratched, though 'Bee had somehow managed to be the most damaged out of them all with a flat tire and a broken protective window.

While it had been obvious that Ratchet had been quite unhappy to be the one who had to fix them again after what had simply been something fun to do; he had obviously waited till Bumblebee and Bulkhead were gone to start reaming him for what had happened and fritz about it.

"Perhaps you should speak with him about and attempt to see it from his perspective. While only Bumblebee had been the only one to have been significantly damaged of the group, you or Arcee could have also been hurt. Ratchet is well within his rights to be upset and fritz if he needs to."

He opened his mouth to interrupt his leader and say something even as Optimus continued to speak over, his expression becoming sad and wistful at the same time.

"Do not take either of them for granted, Cliffjumper. Cherish them as though you could lose them at anytime. You won't ever know how beautiful they are, until they are gone."

He nodded slightly as Prime looked at him seriously, knowing full that Prime was more than likely speaking of the two former bondmates that he had lost in Elita One and even later in Skyfire. Loosing them both had been hard on the Prime, it was something that he didn't want to experience.

"I'll do that, Prime."

The taller mech nodded slightly as something else caught his attention and his optics flickered slightly in the direction before coming back, with a small yet knowing smile on his faceplates.

"See that you do. Now go, I'll stay here until Bulkhead comes in."

"... Cliff?"

Slightly miffed at how the Prime had so easily managed to get him away from the monitors and turned as his love moved through the bond towards his mates, grinning mentally as they returned the feeling. He found Arcee grinning slightly and leaning partly on the wall watching his every movement as he came up to her.

"Ratch' wants you now. Mech seems to think that the berth got more than a little lonely after you pulled a vanishing act."

"Sorry about that, Arcee. Just needed to get away for a while."

The femme nodded slighly smiling softly as she put her hand against his and squeezed it gently. He grinned, squeezed her hand in return and thought about what Prime had said. If he was going to do anything, it would be to make sure that he didn't take either of his mates for granted and make sure that they were well loved by him equally.


End file.
